


Mission: Awards Dinner (aka The Most Boring Party)

by Garjansverd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inferno Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garjansverd/pseuds/Garjansverd
Summary: Possible Spoilers for Inferno Squad novelization. Pre-Battlefront II Campaign.Iden remembered Seyn on that first mission - wearing a dress and the most unhappy expression. Now, it was her turn. This time, they were not wedding crashers. Inferno Squad received an actual invitation to an awards dinner on Coruscant - and that made it so much worse.





	Mission: Awards Dinner (aka The Most Boring Party)

Iden remembered Seyn on that first mission - wearing a dress and the most unhappy expression. Now, it was her turn. This time, they were not wedding crashers. Inferno Squad received an actual invitation to an awards dinner on Coruscant - and that made it so much worse.

~~~

Admiral Versio, it seemed, earned a commendation for his exemplary service and loyalty to the Empire.

"Seeing as Inferno Squad is between missions, you will be granted the opportunity to see the most loyal of the Empire's servants acknowledged," the Admiral explained in his stern voice.

 _That’s a lie_ , Iden thought. Inferno Squad listened intently, not interrupting when Admiral Versio took a lengthy pause to examine each of them as if he expected an outburst.

"Officially, that is."

No one reacted. As expected, the Admiral never did anything without cause.

"At least one guest has been observed meeting with known spies for the Rebellion off-world. With alcohol flowing, there will be regrettably loose tongues," the Admiral frowned, indicating his disapproval of such behavior. "Your mission is to make sure everything goes as planned. No surprises."

He handed a datapad to each of them, "I have provided you the guest list and anyone flagged as a potential risk. Any questions?"

There were none. The Admiral nodded.

"You have one month to make your preparations. Dismissed."

~~~

Notice of a mission that far in advance was rare.

“No trouble...” Gideon frowned at the list of the Admiral’s expectations on their conduct. “Does that mean to be subtle when we take someone out?”

“I think it means we are not to take people out,” Del shrugged, “I mean they are mostly fellow Imperial Officers.”

Luckily, they had a few smaller missions during that month for Gideon to get all the action he wished for. In between these, Inferno Squad poured through the 300 person list of high-ranking officers and the dossiers of each as provided by Intelligence.

They doubled the initial estimate of potential risks.

"Is no one loyal?" Gideon Hask slammed his datapad on the table in front of him.

They were on the Corvus, en-route to yet another planet.

“Do you mean excessive gambling on backwater planets? Or backstabbing each other for promotions?” Del scrolled through his list, “There must be an open bar, most of the alcoholics aren't invited."

The ID10 droid beeped quietly next to him. Del had the small droid evaluating the massive amounts of personnel information available to Inferno Squad. The files were comprehensive, and they did not want to miss anything.

Even Iden looked worn. "How much longer on that scan?"

"Two solar cycles, Captain."

Gideon and Iden groaned. Del stood to make another pot of caf.

The team returned to studying their datapads in silence. The droid was good for an overall check, but Iden expected each file to be screened by them. They would leave no chance for failure.

Eventually, Gideon let out a long, low whistle. Iden and Del glanced as he scrolled back and read over the file he was on. "You'll want to see this one," he grinned and slid the datapad to the center of the table.

Iden skimmed the file quickly, brow furrowed. Her serious expression was broken by a laugh and a grin at her oldest friend.

"Good job. Del keep the droid working in case anything else comes up, but I think Gideon is right. This is our leak."

~~~

A week prior to the event, Iden sent an encrypted outline of Inferno Squad's findings - and of their plan - to the Admiral.

He responded back simply with his approval and instructions for when and where to go once they returned to Coruscant.

~~~

Inferno Squad had a large suite at the hotel where the event was being held. Though it did not afford the privacy of an entire floor, the lavish room would be sufficient as their base of operations for the evening.

"Well... how do I look?" Iden stepped out of her room wearing her formal officer’s attire. The wool uniform was stiff and new - Inferno Squad had few opportunities to dress as themselves for formal events. She looked at Del and Gideon, forcing herself not to fidget under their gaze.

“Sure you don’t want to wear the dress?” Gideon teased.

“No, thank you.”

In their various planning iterations, the team had gone back and forth on whether to wear their Imperial issued uniforms or other formal attire. Iden vetoed the revealing dress and high heels. It was beautiful but so impractical. Formal events were bad enough as-is. No need to add skin-tight, movement restricting material to the mix.

Especially given that this was a mission. A party? Well, yes. Technically. But Inferno Squad was there on business. Foolish fashion trends fell far short when military uniforms were perfectly acceptable.

“I’ve heard it’s the height of fashion on Naboo,” Gideon continued more to irritate her than anything else.

“You know,” Del looked up from the security feed he had been pretending to set-up. “I actually heard that the latest in Naboo fashion are feathers. Especially for men, just cloaks of brightly colored feathers and not much else.”

Iden and Gideon stared at Del.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Gideon said finally.

“Let’s just stick with our practical Imperial uniforms.” Iden cut in, her voice firm. Though she shot Del a grateful glance at the distraction.

“Suits me just fine,” Del laughed. “I don’t even have to leave the room.”

Iden resisted a scowl at him. Someone had to stay back and monitor the security cameras and hacked serving droids. Del’s skill set was most suited to the task, so he had the luck of being behind-the-scenes that evening. Unless, of course, something went awry. She forced herself to relax as Del finished setting up the monitoring station.

“Remember, this is covert. We are not to cause any scenes.” Iden stressed - looking directly at Gideon. Del hid his laugh with a cough as Gideon rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes. No unplanned trouble for our dear Admiral Versio on his very special day.”

The plan was simple. A high ranking Imperial Official felt he had been overlooked for promotion a few too many times. Seething with resentment, the man saw this party as an opportunity to gather Intel. Apparently he hoped the Rebellion would be gracious and give him a chance for glory there. Young and very ambitious, rumor had it that rival’s reputations were sabotaged in his quest to move up in rank.

Anything was possible - from using poisons to extract information, silencinig any who discovered his treasonous plans. The usual. And it was their job to stop that, as well as monitor various other officials flagged as lesser threats to a perfect evening.

Today the cleaners would be glorified babysitters for the “best of the Empire”.

Not for the first time, Iden wondered why petty disagreements at a public event was worthy of Inferno Squad’s attention. The traitor she understood, but they were to take notes on everyone in attendance. Even Admiral Versio.

It was a test, it had to be. But Iden pushed the doubts out of her mind. They were there for a mission, and to be successful that had to be her only focus. She mentally reviewed her role for the evening until the time came to make their way to the event.

“Shall we?” Gideon offered her his gloved hand.

“You are insufferable,” Iden muttered but took his hand anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first 'published' fic. But I desperately need more of the Inferno Squad. So I started writing it myself. 
> 
> Edit 01/29/18: More to come, I promise. Just fiddling with some of the details for further chapters. Bit of a change on Iden's outfit of choice. Made more sense for all parties involved to be in their military outfits.


End file.
